


on the playing fields of eton

by relmsey



Category: The London Life (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Belligerent Sexual Tension, Drabble, M/M, public school boys are the Worst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 02:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11727384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/relmsey/pseuds/relmsey
Summary: The first time that George Hackett spoke to Rawdon Montgomery, the other boy was standing on a table in the library and, it seemed, pretending that he was the Duke of Wellington.





	on the playing fields of eton

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silvestria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvestria/gifts).



The first time that George Hackett spoke to Rawdon Montgomery, the other boy was standing on a table in the library and, it seemed, pretending that he was the Duke of Wellington. 

Of course, it was not the first time that George had  _seen_  Montgomery. Despite the number of students at the college, it was hard to miss the boy - red haired, almost intolerably loud and never out of the company of Jeannot d'Aubin, the pair of them had made quite a name for themselves amongst the boys in C Block. But up until that morning in May, the two had hardly said a word to one another.

'...and as we all know! The Battle of Waterloo was won on the playing fields of Eton!' Montgomery declared, brandishing a ruler in one hand as a gaggle of young boys from F Block gazed up at him in awe. At this George could hold his tongue no longer, and he closed the copy of  _SPQR_  he was reading with a snap. Vaguely, he hoped that the librarian had not noticed.

'You do know that's not what Wellington said, don't you?'

Montgomery turned, looking for the speaker, and George could not help but feel a little uncomfortable when all of Montgomery's intensity and energy finally rested upon him.

' _Re-eally_ ,' drawled Montgomery, looking at George with an expression that betrayed both amusement and curiosity. The attentions of the boys at his feet also turned to George, who was by this point slightly pink but determined to carry on.

'He said "there grows the stuff that won Waterloo", and it's more probable that he was talking about cricket generally, not the school itself.'

'Is that so?' Montgomery asked, hopping down from his table and shooing the F Block boys so that he could move past. 'And how'd you come to that conclusion?

'I read,' George said shortly.

'What a coincidence!' Montgomery said, with a grin that had reputedly charmed almost all of the girls in Berkshire. 'So do I.'

' _Playboy_  hardly counts,' George said, recalling the magazines that had been confiscated from Montgomery and d'Aubin's room only a week or two prior. Rather than taking offence, Montgomery's grin only grew wider as he stood opposite George, hands resting on the table.

'Despite all reports to the contrary, my reading tastes do extend to the highbrow as well.' He tapped at the book in front of George with his ruler. 'Perhaps not quite as highbrow as yours though, Hackett - you're in Latin with me, aren't you?'

'That's right,' George said. He sat two rows behind Montgomery and d'Aubin for Latin, and frankly George was surprised that the other boy had noticed. He seemed only to pay attention d'Aubin in class. He certainly didn't pay attention to the subject. 'What of it?'

'It just so happens,' Montgomery said, leaning over the table, 'that I need a tutor for Latin. Wilson threatened to set me up with one,' he said with a slight sneer - the disdain between housemaster and pupil was legendary - 'but I know that he'll set me up with someone like Bexley. Bexley hates me.'

'And who's to say I like you?' George asked, eyebrows raised.

'Oh I don't know that you  _like_ me, but you don't hate me yet,' Montgomery said, sneer gone and grin back in place. 'I can work with that.'


End file.
